


Have a Little Faith in Me

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "...When your secret heartCannot speak so easilyCome here darlin'From a whisper startTo have a little faith in meAnd when your back's against the wallJust turn around and you will seeI will catch, I will catch your fall babyJust have a little faith in me..."-"Have a Little Faith in Me," John Hiatt





	

There were days when Sherlock believed he had everything he had ever wanted. John was back for good, had been for months; they were solving cases together again, raising Rosie as a family, if not quite a couple, they had become family long ago. But once in a while, he would step back and simply watch John with Rosie or typing away at the blog, and wonder what would happen -

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Going to take Rosie to the shops, back in a bit."

"Yeah, uhm, can you get me -"

John rolled his eyes and sighed, but he waited with a patience that was new in the last few weeks. 

"some currants? I want to make some of those scones of Mrs. Hudson's that Rosie loves, time she learns a bit of chemistry." He continued fiddling with the knobs on the microscope, not looking up, as if his feelings would be obvious, if he raised his eyes to meet John's.

John grinned and nodded. "Right, you're going to bake? Since when - right, currants. Back soon."

Sherlock watched them from the window until they disappeared from view, then laid down on the couch, intending only a bit of maintenance on his Mind Palace, but instead fell asleep.

"Sherlock?" John's voice was soft, a bit worried. "You're having a dream, I'm right here, we're both back at Baker Street, Rosie's here, everyone is safe, I promise."

Slowly Sherlock opened his eyes, the morning light had changed, it was grey and drizzly, and John's hair was damp, as if he had been caught in the rain. He reached out to place a shaky hand along John's cheek and he blew out the breath he had been holding. He bit his lip and looked into John's eyes, they were kind, gently smiling at him, so different from the look that lived in his nightmares. "John?"

"Yes, I'm here."

Sherlock nodded. "I need. I want, can I please -"

John answered his question with a simple, yet electric touch of his lips against Sherlock's, and the detective whimpered softly, then wrapped his arms tightly around John's shoulders, afraid to let go.

"Shh, I have you, love. Give me, give us, a chance, please? I know I don't deserve it, but please, Sherlock -"

"Yes, John. Yes." Sherlock whispered, and pulled John into another kiss; long and deep, full of hope and the forgiveness they both thought they needed.


End file.
